The Galactic Government
The Overall Government The Galactic Government's date stretches a good length of time into the past. And has always been there. The Galactic Concave il_570xN.723499019_t9w3.jpg The Galactic Concave, commonly referred to simply as the Concave, and later also known as the Old Convave, was the democratic union that governed the galaxy for a thousand years prior to the rise of the Galactic Dynasty. The Concave was aided by the efforts of the Galactic Samurai Order, who stood as the guardians of peace and justice, enabling the Concave to be free of full-scale conflict for over a thousand years.The Concave underwent a massive military buildup through the support of Senators in the Galactic Overall Senate G.O.S., who were led by the democratically elected Supreme Chancellor. Unbeknownst to all but a select few. The GalacticDynasty ninja_symbol_2_by_jmqrz.jpg The Galactic Dynasty, also known as the New Dynasty, the First Galactic Dynasty, the Order or simply the Dynasty, was the government that rose to power in the aftermath of one of the wars known as ' The Contious Storm ' replacing the Galactic Republic for about 20 years before they returned again. For nearly two decades, the legislative body was the Imperial Senate, but it was dissolved by the Emperor shortly before the Battle of Storms. During the reign of the Dynasty, countless star systems were conquered and dissident actions ruthlessly stamped out by the rapidly expanding Imperial Army and Navy. The Dynasty also oversaw the near extermination of the Galatic Samurai, with the destruction of the Samurai Temple on Coruscant and its renovation into the newly named Bushido Palace. The Galactic Council Council_ME3.png The Galactic Council is the governing body of the Galatic Governmental Parties. Convening in the impressive Citadel Tower, the Council is the ultimate authority in Galatic Council space, passing judgement for violations of Council law, settling disputes between governments, and maintaining law and order, often through the use of its own covert intelligence service, the Spectres. If one disturbs the law then the Galatic Overwatch and The Galatic Samurai or Galatic Shinobi Order will be ones whom pursuer said lawbreaker. The Council is an executive committee composed of one representative each from the member species. Though they have no official power over the independent governments of other species, the Council's decisions carry great weight throughout the galaxy. No single Council race is strong enough to defy the others, and all have a vested interest in compromise and cooperation. Each of the Council species has general characteristics associated with the various aspects of governing the galaxy. The asmani are typically seen as diplomats and mediators. The salakand gather intelligence and information. The tuxusians provide the bulk of the military and peacekeeping forces. Any species granted an embassy on the Citadel is considered an associate member, bound by the accords of the Citadel Conventions. Associate members may bring issues to the attention of the Council, though they have no impact on their final decision. Origin While common knowledge of the Galactic Government is pretty basic to most, majority of the masses do not know of the history before. Before the Galactic Government came into play there was a great war. This war was known as the Great Galactic War. This war was between the Eternal Empire, a powerful race of reptilian chi users who sought dominance upon the entire galaxy, and the Je’daii Order, a collective of powerful warriors from different planets that challenged the Eternal Empire’s goals. The Je’daii were led by the beautiful alien princess Meetra Ragnos, who gave up her comfortable place in her palace for a general position. Meetra, though incredibly strategic, was beginning to doubt her ability to see the Je’daii through the war. dani_the_zeltron_by_sirtiefling-d8t3s1e.jpg|Princess Meetra After the events of the battle of Zesmara where the Je’daii aided by the Xraqan forces destroyed most of the Empire’s capital ships, Meetra heard of two young men who’s chi were far powerful than any warrior Meetra has ever seen. Intrigued by this Meetra, accompanied by two of her most trusted guards went the young planet of Earth in search of these individuals. Earth would be in 1400s around the time Meetra landed her ship in the grasses plains of what is now 2nd Soul Tokyo. The two men that Meetra sought were young brothers in their late teens. The brothers were young Kyuzo Yamashiro and his twin brother Chou. Most say that the twins were polar opposites of each other; Kyuzo being the calmest studied under samurai and quickly earned the rank of Samurai master, while his brother Chou was a member of the local shinobi and earning the rank of shinobi lord. At times the two brothers didn’t see eye to eye. Chou was hot headed and ill-tempered leading him to react off of emotion rather than strategy. At first interaction the two brothers thought of Meetra and her guards as oni’s who came to exact revenge on the world after the War of Wars. After some convinces the brothers agreed to help with her efforts in the stars. Meetra knew that their way of combat would be the Je’daii’s secret weapon against the Empire. The twins said goodbye to their lives on Earth and left with Meetra back to the Je’daii Order’s base of operations. There the two twins trained others in their ways of combat both samurai and shinobi alike and also interpreted some of the Je’daii’s own combat techniques into their own. However, despite all their training Meetra knew that the young warrior’s weapons would be inferior to the weapons of the Eternal Empire. This then brought about the creation the the Energy Cylinders. Chou joked about branding these blades of energy ‘Lightsabers’ but Kyuzo quickly shot the idea down deeming it a bit idiotic. After creating the Energy Blade (EB) the twins then became generals in the Je’daii Order’s army. Leading the front lines the two brothers dismantled the Empire’s forces with their army of skilled samurai and shinobi warriors. The tides of the war turned in the favor of the Je’daii. Finally after the long decade of war the two brothers were able to bring a balance the galaxy and crippled the Eternal Empire sending them into hiding on the outer clusters. 7368695413984d828af93253cc7fc045.jpg|Kyuzo ExarkunHS.JPG|Chou Kyuzo and his brother were awarded metals and soon became council members in the Je’daii order. Kyuzo soon founded a relationship with the princess Meetra which his brother took no liking to seeing as how he also set his eyes on the beautiful alien. After the war Chou was sent on a crusade in order to exterminate the remaining Empire forces. Chou left the Je’daii order along with his small fleet of warriors he trained to the outer clusters and finished off what was left of the Empire. Most historians don’t know but some rumors believe that during Chou’s crusade he and his men were tainted by the Dark Hadou. Chou soon learned that through battle and aggression that nothing was out of his reach, including Meetra. Returning home to the Je’daii headquarters Chou confronted his brother along with his shinobi warriors with their weapons drawn. Kyuzo could feel the darkness lurking within him. Feeling that his brother was far too gone to be saved Kyuzo was left no choice but to do battle with his brother. After a battle that came into a tie. Seeing that he was no match for his brother in his current state Chou choose the easy way out and killed Kyuzo’s wife, Meetra and flee from the battle. This one incident drove the Je’daii into a civil war. The Je’daii Civil War went on a span of five years between General Kyuzo and General Chou. Many of the warriors who were fond of both of the generals were forced to choose sides. With Chou gaining a vast majority of the men, Kyuzo’s great strategic ability won him a great deal of the battles. During the final battle in the Far Lock Cluster Kyuzo and Chou did battle one final time. Chou was stuck down by his brother Kyuzo. Before he was able to deliver the final blow to his brother, Kyuzo was attacked by Chou’s student. Allowing his brother to escape again Kyuzo earned the victory against his brother’s forces. kun_qeldroma_clash.jpg|Battle Between Kyuzo and Chou Returning back to Je’daii’s headquarters Kyuzo declared that the Je’daii Order was no more. He then announced that those who followed him were under the title of the Galactic Samurai. Upon going into hiding Chou declared his followers to be named the Galactic Shinobi. The two brothers would later come to a treaty amongst the two parties. Seeing as how the two knew the galaxy was changing they soon put together a new government that would later be called the Galactic Government. Both brothers were put on the council. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Information Category:Directory